


allure.

by starstorms



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Confessions, M/M, Rough Sex, Status Effects, gg tharja, they fuck a few times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 21:26:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13555899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starstorms/pseuds/starstorms
Summary: Unknowingly Tharja casts a spell on their dear tactician that results in him needing to be touched and desired by the one he wants for hours on end.





	allure.

The maniacal laughter that follows a moment of quiet is not entirely a cause for concern. Most members of the Shepherds had grown used to Tharja’s odd ways and how she would often mutter incantations or derive joy from a new hex she concocted. No one ever imagined that a simple utterance in the wrong inflection could cause such chaos for one person. Well technically two with another victim being snared at the receiving end.

 

“Hmm..I feel nothing. It must not be that verse lets see…”

 

Gradually she trails a black nail down the lengthy page of her newfound book of spells. Only recently had she attained enough skill to deal with more advanced magic.

 

The sudden distraction of robin moving into the same tent in search of another book ( probably of maps ) has her eye straying, the words in her mind a mere jumble of the proper verse.

 

Tharja’s eccentric habits don’t even faze Robin anymore. He merely goes about his business, innocently taking the books needed to continue his long-running planning of strategies. Though it’s as he turns to leave that he hears her mumble lowly to herself, the words striking a strange chord somewhere in the pit of his stomach.

 

Shaking it off, he thinks nothing of it, moving along with his daily routine and heading back to his tent.

 

* * *

 

The afternoon goes on without a hitch. Robin feels accomplished in how he manages to map out possible entry points in various villages where Risen have taken to populating rather frequently. On top of that, he’s started direction his attention toward a possible crusade against a band of mercenaries for hire looking to rebel against the crown.

 

All in a day’s work he supposes. Finding solace in the tea that was brought to him just a bit ago, it’s as he mulls over the taste of early grey that he sees the moon is high in the sky. There’s no telling just how late it is, but by the way camp has grown scarce he would assume it’s approaching midnight.

 

A familiar voice carries through the area. Peering out just enough from the opening of his tent, he can see broad shoulders and a mass of blue hair signaling Chrom is doing his last rounds for the evening before turning in. They both seemed to be kin spirits in that they never seem to go to sleep at reasonable hours, whether it be from worry or preparations.

 

It’s as blue eyes avert their gaze to land on him that his heart skips a beat.

 

The tea cup in his hand slips, crashing to the ground in a clatter and cracking from the collision.

 

“Robin?”

 

Despite him simply having dropped a cup, Chrom feels alarmed enough to run over to his tent and walk inside.

 

“I’m fine just a moment of clumsiness.”

 

The excuse is muttered in haste and hard to sick by since the second he stands up, his body feels utterly weak. He falls back against the desk with such force that the objects on top rattle, parchment rolling off the sides from the struggle to find balance.

 

Chrom moves to help steady the tactician, a hand gripping over his shoulder, blue eyes searching the other’s gaze fervently.

 

“Are you ill? Should I call Lissa?”

 

It’s the second that hand - so big and strong, always comforting - touches him that he can feel the heat through the layers of clothing. Something about Chrom simply being there in his presence sets off something lurking deep within Robin. It’s desperate to get out.

 

“Ch-Chrom something’s not…not right…”

 

Breaths are becoming uneasy as his mind attempts to dissuade himself away from panic. Trying to find control has him reaching out to grip onto Chrom’s forearm, fingers digging into flesh and muscle which only intensifies that strange aura confounding his mind and body.

 

How Chrom radiates warmth and tilts his head in closer to speak in a concerned voice makes something unholy fall from Robin’s lips.

 

**_A moan._ **

 

Brown eyes go wide in embarrassment, unable to truly hold back how needy he suddenly is with Chrom.

 

Methodically he tries to discern the cause. The solution is Tharja. He’s always been able to control himself enough in the prince’s presence, but now something sinister had to be at work for this to be occurring.

 

This is certainly not how he ever imagined confessing his attraction to his best friend.

 

With heavier breaths, brown eyes become dilated, intrinsically needing Chrom to keep touching him.

 

“I need you. Need your touch. I-I don’t know why…”

 

It’s a lie though, and the way his voice falters is something that Chrom immediately picks up on.

 

Still he doesn’t push it and rises to the occasion of aiding his friend.

 

“Tell me what to do.”

 

“Whatever you do just don’t stop _touching me_.”

 

How Robin pleads seems to evoke something in Chrom. The initial unease is dislodged while he sets on fulfilling the request that plays into a baser desire they mutually have for one another. A secret neither has shared with the other, yet it reveals itself in every second they linger close.

 

Chrom is uninhibited in the way his hands rake over Robin’s body almost to silently tell of how he will take him. There’s intention in every subtle touch, pressing in close enough to have their bodies aligned. With hips pinning that lithe body in place against the desk, Robin is helpless in how a pair of lips brush over his cheek before hovering over his own.

 

“Like this?”

 

It’s the only question Chrom manages in a husky whisper against his lips. Robin breaks in mere seconds, casting better judgment aside and relinquishing full control to the desires plaguing him now.

 

His hands grip hard on Chrom’s hips to effectively draw them together completely. It’s forceful how he seals their lips together, mouths prying apart with a harbored lust that is finally breaking free. Robin is the one to initiate every part of this sin. Hastily he peels away his robe, broken whimpers etching from his throat in the few seconds that Chrom’s hands weren’t on him as they undressed one another.

 

Amorous intentions cloud their thoughts, steadily growing rougher as they lay naked with one another. 

 

Robin arches from the sheets, fingers reaching in deep to spread him open wide. He’s nearly trembling from anticipation. Completely wanton with pre-cum slick along his stomach, cock aching as he cries out to mirror that same need.

 

“Come on…ngh ahh - ah - don’t tease…”

 

It’s taking every shred of patience that Chrom manages to find to keep himself from plunging right into Robin. For too long he’s kept tabs on his feelings, and now this peculiar opportunity presented itself. It’s as if a gift from the devil himself allowed them to bask in the darker inclinations, ones that they only indulged in during the late hours of the night with no one but themselves to provide that pleasure.

 

Finally being able to take what he’s longed for makes Chrom too eager. He’s on Robin without hesitation once his fingers are withdrawn, slicking himself up with oil, and taking what’s _his_ in that moment.

 

“Why are you like this…is it because of me?”

 

Robin tries to find the words while his breaths hitch, rhythm steadily building, bodies growing accustomed to one another. It gives him a sense of belonging being beneath Chrom like this, feeling the weight of his hips between his own while hands grip onto the back of his thighs.

 

“Tharja possibly but….” He swallows thickly and makes an ungodly noise from how Chrom drives inside him at the perfect angle. “…gods do that again, Chrom please…”

 

And so he does, yet he also leans in close and speaks in a commanding tone. “But…? You didn’t finish your thought…” As if to make it more torturous he snaps his hips forward again to ram into that very spot with purpose.

 

“ _F-Fuck_ …! I’ve always wanted this.”

 

Those are the only words that Chrom needs to hear. It’s direly animalistic how he becomes then, determined to capture every part of Robin’s essence for himself. The way Chrom revels in dominating has Robin giving into every whim, fueling the flames of it by moaning Chrom’s name without abandon. He can feel blue eyes on him in a both a predatory and loving way, which only makes his cock twitch in need for release.

 

“You can’t be like this with anyone else from now on.”

 

Robin nods, thighs spreading wider from how nails dig harder against the back of his thigh. He’s essentially dragged into every thrust, balls slapping over his skin each time, hand clinging in cobalt blue locks as if to anchor himself.

 

“Y-You can’t either.”

 

As if to make sure of that, Robin grabs the hand lingering on his right hip and guides those long fingers closer to his mouth. The thrusts continue, forcing fingertips to bump slightly over his lips as they enter his mouth and he sucks on them _hard_.

 

Chrom is overcome with weakness then, torn between groaning and growling from how sinfully perfect Robin is just for him.

 

“ _Gods_ …I promise…I only want to fuck you and be with you.”

 

Gradually his fingers are released. A lingering brush of his thumb is made on the silverette’s lower lip before he leans in and kisses him hard amidst the pace that becomes relentless.

 

Even after the first time, Robin still can feel how he _craves_ Chrom.

 

“Robin..baby your ass is perfect…all of you is perfect…” Chrom mutters hotly against his ear, a bit of filth slipping out as if to test Robin’s reaction. Seeing how he whimpers has Chrom smiling along the side of his neck. “Such a good little whore for me…”

 

“All for you, Chrom please fuck me...more!”

 

Possessiveness is present in every grip made on the tactician’s frame. He can feel hands on his ass as he’s split apart on that cock, world dissolving into nothing but heated pleasure, body instinctively chasing his release that Chrom is eagerly ready to give him each time. A hand reaches around to grip the back of Chrom’s neck, head tilted back to meet halfway for a harsh kiss.

 

The thrusts are slick and echoing the sinful notions at hand. Cum trails down Robin’s thighs to further display the insatiable needs they both have. He almost feels _proud_ to have Chrom’s cum on him, steadily ending up all over him from how he’s been fucked laying down, then straddling Chrom’s lap, and now being turned yet again to experience another round that his body is screaming for.

 

He doesn’t even know if it’s part of the spell at this point, but the overwhelming sense of depravity has him crying out for Chrom.

 

“Don’t stop - don’t stop…don’t ever stop…!”

 

There’s an unending desperation in his tone, voice raw from crying out so loudly that he’s certain half of camp knows _who_ he’s being fucked by. Still that notion makes him hotter, body aching for more of Chrom in any way possible.

 

On his hands and knees he cries into the sheets, hips pushing back over that cock hitting in deep and giving him such pleasure. Hands press over his chest, teasing his nipples, and teeth on his neck only draw more pleasurable cries. Fingers claw along his neck to force his head back, a messy kiss with moans intermingling throughout setting off another orgasm to rack his lithe frame. The way his ass tightens makes Chrom groan, succumbing to that intense pleasure once more and adding to the layers of cum already inside.

 

Still Chrom fucks him through it all, thrusts becoming slower as they settle into that blissful afterthought.

 

His voice is wrecked following the third time, hole stretched wide and filled with cum.

 

For a moment Chrom watches in fascination as it drips out onto trembling thighs. Steadily his gaze drifts up to meet Robin’s.

 

“Remind me to thank Tharja.”

 

The breathlessness of his tone almost masks the way he chuckles afterward. Slowly his fingers dip down to gather up some of the cum on his fingertips, appreciating the sight meant just for him.

 

Fingers push into blue locks and drag Chrom back down to find Robin’s lips a mere inch from his own.

 

“I will….if you carry me to the lake nearby…”

 

The way Robin spoke eluded to clean up and well…possibly round four.

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
